wanderingislefandomcom-20200213-history
Movement Speed
On the Wandering Isle there are no movement increasing mounts (with a small exception, more about it later) and Pandaren can not be warlocks nor paladins nor druids, simply not allowing us to use any kind of movement speed increase than our own abilities and small tricks. As we all know, movement speed is crucial in the Isle as it allows to earn experience faster and generally move at higher speed (walking all the time might be boring!). Getting some high levels of speed (or slow fall effects) is needed to be able to go to certain areas. Neutral Movement speed increases available for everyone on the Wandering Isle: 1. Sea Turtle (http://www.wowhead.com/item=46109/sea-turtle) Increases movement speed by 0%, Increases swim speed up to 108% (basically will make you swim faster than you walk). Is one of the two mounts available at the Wandering Isle. You can use it even on level 1, by simply using the /cast Sea Turtle macro. 2. Riding Turtle (http://www.wowhead.com/item=23720) Increases movement speed by 0% and increases swim speed up to 108%. One of the two mounts available at the Wandering Isle. You can use it even on level 1, by simpy using /cast Riding Turtle macro. 3. Blessing of Huo (http://www.wowhead.com/spell=102630) Increases your movement speed by 50% all the time. Stacks with many other speed increasing effects. You can get this by completing the quest chain up to the Fire spirit quest, take him but don't go to the temple of 5 dawns. Pros: 50% movement speed all the time! Cons: It will dissapear when you enter the temple, and is quite irritating. However, if you avoid Master Shang Xi by walking around the temple, the effect will not disappear. Hunter The movement speed increasing abilities / buffs available only to hunters: Disengage (level 14) Leaps backwards. Good to jump off cliffs to water or at level 15+ to use with posthaste. Posthaste (level 15, talent) increases your movement speed after disengaging by 60% for 8 sec. Aspect of the Cheetah (level 24) Increases your movement speed by 30% all the time. Will become dazed for 4 sec if struck. Mage The movement speed increasing abilities / buffs available only to mages: Blink (level 7) teleports the caster 20yd forward. Blazing Speed (level 15, talent) increases your movement speed by 150% for 1.5 sec. Slow Fall (level 32) Slows target falling speed by 32. Needed to get to some isolated places. Warrior The movement speed increasing abilities / buffs available only to warriors: Charge (level 3) charges a monster. 8-25yd range (30 if you have the glyph.) Double time (level 15, talent) You can charge twice in a row. Intervene (level 72) Runs at high speed to a raid or party member ( or a banner). Heroic Leap (level 85) Leaps to a place. Rogue The movement speed increasing abilities / buffs available only to rogues: Nightstalker (level 15, talent) Increases your movement speed while stealthed by 20% Sprint (level 26) Increases your movement speed by 70% for 8 sec. Does not break stealth. (with good glyph you can run on water with sprint) Level 60: Shadowstep / Cloak and Dagger / Burst of speed. Burst of speed is by far the best concerning the movement speed, giving you more or less unlimited +70% movement speed all the time. Fleet Footed (level 62) Increases your movement speed by 15%. Does not stack with anything. Monk The movement speed increasing abilities / buffs available only to monks: Roll (level 5) Rolls a short distance. Level 15 talents: Tiger's Lust is superior to other ones in terms of movement speed. Also can be casted on allies. If you are in the Blessing of Huo quest, the effect will not stack and you'll get only 22% extra movement speed, making it better to choose Celerity (http://www.wowhead.com/spell=115173/celerity) talent Flying Serpent Kick (level 18, windwalker) Flies some distance at high speed. Chi Torpedo (level 90) replaces roll. Travels farther than roll. Shaman The movement speed increasing abilities / buffs available only to shamans: Ghost Wolf (level 15) turns you into a ghost wolf increasing your movement speed by 30%. Does not break when picking herbs. Stacks with blessing of Huo. Spirit Walk (level 60, enhancement) increases your movement speed by 60% for 15 sec. Priest The movement speed increasing abilities / buffs available only to priests: Level 30 talents: Angelic Feather is superior to the other ones in terms of movement speed, but if you are too lazy to click the feathers you can get Body and Soul. Levitate (level 34) gives slow falling effect to the target. Leap of Faith (level 84) pulls an ally to your position. Works like Death Grip but on allies.